Yet, another day?
by Longy909
Summary: Well, the second fanfic i've ever written, Trunks and Goten both go on their daily training routine but come across something unlike anything else they've seen before and push their friendship furthur rnTrunks x Goten Rated PG13 atm as i duno whats gona b


Title: Yet, another day?  
Author: Longy909  
Pairing: Chibi Trunks x Chibi Goten  
Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfic and has nothing to do with the story of Dragonball, Z or GT. I do not own the characters (as much as i'd like to) and therefore FUNImation own the right to characters in Dragonball, Z and GT and their respectful storys. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The day begins

"Truuuunks, time to get up hunny" called Bulma as she walked past the corridor.  
Trunks moaned as he sat up in bed, swinged his legs round and hung them off the side.  
"Man that was a weird dream" Trunks thought to himself as he stood up, recalling the dream, and stared at his reflection in the mirror that spanned across his whole wall. He looked to see a small boy of 8 with lavender hair formed into curtains staring right back at himself into his blue eyes.  
At this point Bulma burst through the door ready to shout at him to try and wake him again.  
"Tru... oh your up now, sorry, i'll leave you be now" and with that Bulma walked out of the room.  
Trunks stared at the clock on his bedside table. It was 10.15am. 15 minutes before Goten arrived. They were going out today to the forest just outside of west city so they could have an adventure. It got really boring now that Goku, Goten's father, had defeated Majin Buu.  
"Hmm, just enough time for a shower before Goten gets here." thought Trunks.  
And at that, Trunks walked to the shower room, undressed and threw himself in the shower for 5 minutes.  
After the shower he wrapped himself tightly in a towel and walked into his room with the smell of cooking following him.  
"Hmm, looks like moms cooking!" Trunks looked at the jeans he had "Oh darn it, i told mom these jeans didn't fit me anymore!" said an annoyed Trunks.  
He then walked out of his room, along his corridor and towards the kitchen where his mother was when he was most shocked to see his 7 year old best friend, Goten, sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey trunks!" said Goten, pleased to see his friend at last. "Well, err.... hi there.. Goten.." Trunks blushed as he said this as he was standing in the middle of the kitchen in his boxers holding a pair of Jeans.  
"Oh, hey Trunks, you won't want to wear them today. I'm wearing my gi suit!" Goten informed Trunks. "Oh... right ok then thanks Goten!" and as Trunks walked away Goten stared at him. "Here ya go Goten!" said Bulma, placing a loaded plate of breakfeast in front of him. "Err, Goten?" Bulma asked.  
"Oh what? Oops i was daydreaming again... thanks alot Bulma!!" replied Goten, slightly blushing, and he started to eat like he hadn't eaten in months. Trunks rushed out quickly and returned , now fully dressed, and sat opposite Goten, and he too started eating as if it was his last meal. There was a good reason for this though as the two boys were both Saiyjins, and needed to eat alot in order to maintain their energy levels up.

After 5 or so minutes both the boys had finished and they both said goodbye to Bulma and started to buckle their shoes.  
"Hey Goten, pass me my boot will ya?" asked Trunks and at this Goten had thrown it at Trunks and hit him in the side of the head.  
"Oww, hey goten that hurt!" said Trunks. "Well i can't help you being a bad..." but whatever Goten was about to say he couldn't finish it. Trunks dived into him and wrestled him to the ground. "Now what huh? You can't do nothing can you Goten?" teased Trunks. "Hey... Trunks.." struggled Goten "...let..go.. ..of..me.. will ya....?" Goten kept struggling but he couldn't move. "Hey Trunks! Let go of him will ya! Remember, he's still younger than you!" Bulma shouted from the other room.  
"Ok..." said Trunks, a little dissapointed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats it for the first chapter, i duno when i will get round to the next chapter.  
Please R&R its my second fanfic and i want to know wether its worth continuing and/or writing anymore.  
Also read my other fanfic - more than just friends (rated R with lots of naughty stuff in ;) )


End file.
